30 Day Challenge
by StoryReader888
Summary: A series of anime challenges ripe for the taking. Are you up to the challenge?
1. 30 Day Challenge

**30 Day challenge**

**Hello everyone!**

**What you have currently stumbled upon is a writing challenge. The prompts will be provided for you, so all you have to do is pick your poison (anime) and utilize your creativity. There are a few guidelines, but they are nothing more than that.**

**I will try and add as many anime as possible, but if there's one you'd like to see, feel free to message me. If I've seen the anime, and am familiar with it, I'll get it up as soon as possible.**

**Now, for the guidelines:**

**- As the title suggests, this challenge takes 30 days, where the participant writes one piece every day following the prompts in order. If it takes more than 30 days, however, that's perfectly fine. Life is chaotic, and you never know what may happen!**

**- You may add an original character, reader insert, or anything else you like. It's up to you.**

**- You must use all of the prompts from the anime you choose. For example, if you start on Bleach, you can't go adding prompts from Prince of Tennis.**

**- Feel free to send me links to your stories... I'd love to read them!**

**- You can write drabbles (100 words or less), one shots (500 words or more), ficlets (100+ words), or you can connect each one together as a story.**

**- You don't have to let me know you are participating, but it would be nice to know so I can be on the lookout :D**

**- Have fun, and don't stress yourself out over it!**

**That's it for now!**

**Now, onto the prompt lists!**


	2. Bleach

**Bleach 30 Day challenge**

*** NOTE: This challenge was brought to you by BleachMyLife from Quizilla. All of the challenges following this were loosely based off of this challenge, but done by me.**

**Day 1 - Favorite character**

**Day 2 - Least favorite character**

**Day 3 - Favorite Arc**

**Day 4 - Least favorite arc**

**Day 5 - Favorite character from the 13 court guard squads**

**Day 6 - Favorite Zanpakutou/shikai**

**Day 7 - Favorite bankai**

**Day 8 - Favorite fight**

**Day 9 - Favorite opening**

**Day 10 - Favorite ending**

**Day 11 - Most epic moment**

**Day 12 - Favorite vizard**

**Day 13 - A scene that made you happy**

**Day 14 - A scene that made you sad**

**Day 15 - Favorite zanpakutou spirit**

**Day 16 - Favorite fan couple**

**Day 17 - Most pointless episode**

**Day 18 - A character you feel you are most like**

**Day 19 - A character you wish you were more like**

**Day 20 - Favorite arrancar**

**Day 21 - Least favorite arrancar**

**Day 22 - Favorite release form**

**Day 23 - A character you are in love with**

**Day 24 - Funniest scene**

**Day 25 - Favorite line/quote**

**Day 26 - A character you would love to cosplay**

**Day 27 - Favorite minor character**

**Day 28 - A character you wish never had to die**

**Day 29 - Favorite episode ever**

**Day 30 - Why you love Bleach~**


	3. Prince of Tennis

**Prince of Tennis 30 Day challenge**

**Day 1 - Favorite character**

**Day 2 - Least favorite character**

**Day 3 - Favorite ova**

**Day 4 - Least favorite ova**

**Day 5 - Favorite character from Seigaku**

**Day 6 - Favorite move**

**Day 7 - Least favorite move**

**Day 8 - Favorite match**

**Day 9 - Favorite opening**

**Day 10 - Favorite ending**

**Day 11 - Most epic moment**

**Day 12 - Favorite school**

**Day 13 - A scene that made you happy**

**Day 14 - A scene that made you sad**

**Day 15 - Favorite racket color**

**Day 16 - Favorite fan couple**

**Day 17 - Most pointless episode**

**Day 18 - A character you feel you are most like**

**Day 19 - A character you wish you were more like**

**Day 20 - Favorite coach**

**Day 21 - Least favorite coach**

**Day 22 - Favorite team uniform**

**Day 23 - A character you are in love with**

**Day 24 - Funniest scene**

**Day 25 - Favorite line/Quote**

**Day 26 - A character you would love to cosplay**

**Day 27 - Favorite minor character**

**Day 28 - A character you wish never had to lose**

**Day 29 - Favorite episode ever**

**Day 30 - Why you love Prince of Tennis~**


	4. Kuroko no Basket

**Kuroko no Basket 30 Day challenge**

**Day 1 - Favorite character**

**Day 2 - Least favorite character**

**Day 3 - Favorite episode**

**Day 4 - Least favorite episode**

**Day 5 - Favorite character from Seirin**

**Day 6 - Favorite school**

**Day 7 - Favorite match up**

**Day 8 - Favorite match**

**Day 9 - Favorite opening**

**Day 10 - Favorite ending**

**Day 11 - Most epic moment**

**Day 12 - Favorite coach**

**Day 13 - A scene that made you happy**

**Day 14 - A scene that made you sad**

**Day 15 - Favorite character from the generation of miracles**

**Day 16 - Favorite fan couple**

**Day 17 - Most pointless episode**

**Day 18 - A character you feel you are most like**

**Day 19 - A character you wish you were more like**

**Day 20 - One thing you would change about any one character**

**Day 21 - A character you feel like slapping**

**Day 22 - A character you want to hug**

**Day 23 - A character you are in love with**

**Day 24 - Funniest scene**

**Day 25 - Favorite line/quote**

**Day 26 - A character you would love to cosplay**

**Day 27 - Favorite minor character**

**Day 28 - A character you wish hadn't lost**

**Day 29 - Favorite episode ever**

**Day 30 - Why you love Kuroko no Basket~**


	5. Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 30 Day challenge**

**Day 1 - Favorite character**

**Day 2 - Least favorite character**

**Day 3 - Favorite arc**

**Day 4 - Least favorite arc**

**Day 5 - Favorite Vongola member**

**Day 6 - Favorite Varia member**

**Day 7 - Favorite Millefiore member**

**Day 8 - Favorite fight**

**Day 9 - Favorite opening**

**Day 10 - Favorite ending**

**Day 11 - Most epic moment**

**Day 12 - Favorite flame**

**Day 13 - A scene that made you happy**

**Day 14 - A scene that made you sad**

**Day 15 - Favorite first generation Vongola member**

**Day 16 - Favorite fan couple**

**Day 17 - Most pointless episode**

**Day 18 - A character you feel you are most like**

**Day 19 - A character you wish you were more like**

**Day 20 - Favorite Arcobaleno**

**Day 21 - Least favorite Arcobaleno**

**Day 22 - Favorite future arc weapon**

**Day 23 - A character you are in love with**

**Day 24 - Funniest scene**

**Day 25 - Favorite line/quote**

**Day 26 - A character you would love to cosplay**

**Day 27 - Favorite minor character**

**Day 28 - A character you wish never had to die/get injured**

**Day 29 - Favorite episode ever**

**Day 30 - Why you love Katekyo Hitman Reborn!~**


	6. Durarara!

**Durarara! 30 Day challenge**

**Day 1 - Favorite character**

**Day 2 - Least favorite character**

**Day 3 - Favorite episode**

**Day 4 - Least favorite episode**

**Day 5 - Favorite Shizuo/Izaya fight**

**Day 6 - Favorite product placement**

**Day 7 - One thing you would steal from any one character**

**Day 8 - Favorite personality**

**Day 9 - Favorite opening**

**Day 10 - Favorite ending**

**Day 11 - Most epic moment**

**Day 12 - Favorite fight**

**Day 13 - A scene that made you happy**

**Day 14 - A scene that made you sad**

**Day 15 - Favorite hidden identity**

**Day 16 - Favorite fan couple**

**Day 17 - Most pointless episode**

**Day 18 - A character you feel you are most like**

**Day 19 - A character you wish you were more like**

**Day 20 - Favorite weapon**

**Day 21 - Favorite thing about Ikebukuro**

**Day 22 - Least favorite thing about Ikebukuro**

**Day 23 - A character you are in love with**

**Day 24 - Funniest scene**

**Day 25 - Favorite line/quote**

**Day 26 - A character you would love to cosplay**

**Day 27 - Favorite minor character**

**Day 28 - A character you wish had never gotten hurt**

**Day 29 - Favorite episode ever**

**Day 30 - Why you love Durarara!~**


	7. Axis Powers: Hetalia

**Axis Powers: Hetalia 30 Day challenge**

**Day 1 - Favorite character**

**Day 2 - Least favorite character**

**Day 3 - Favorite country**

**Day 4 - Least favorite country**

**Day 5 - Favorite Axis Powers member**

**Day 6 - Favorite Allied Forces member**

**Day 7 - Favorite creeper**

**Day 8 - Least favorite episode**

**Day 9 - Favorite opening**

**Day 10 - Favorite ending**

**Day 11 - Most epic moment**

**Day 12 - Favorite country uniform**

**Day 13 - A scene that made you happy**

**Day 14 - A scene that made you sad**

**Day 15 - One thing you would change about any one character**

**Day 16 - Favorite fan couple**

**Day 17 - Most pointless episode**

**Day 18 - A character you feel you are most like**

**Day 19 - A character you wish you were more like**

**Day 20 - Favorite psychopath**

**Day 21 - One character you would like to harm**

**Day 22 - Most annoying character**

**Day 23 - A character you are in love with**

**Day 24 - Funniest scene**

**Day 25 - Favorite line/quote**

**Day 26 - A character you would love to cosplay**

**Day 27 - Favorite minor character**

**Day 28 - A character with the saddest story**

**Day 29 - Favorite episode ever**

**Day 30 - Why you love Hetalia: Axis Powers~**


End file.
